fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilmorph
Kilmorph is the Goddess of the Earth, She Who Dwells Beneath. She is also the goddess of the Harvest. She represents tradition and honest hard work. She is a neutral goddess, but often seems to side closer to good. Her main enemy is Tali, the irresponsible neutral god of air, but she also has had many conflicts with Mammon and Aeron, the Evil gods of Mind and Body. She is the creator of the Dwarves, or rather she breathed life into the statues created by the human artist Keldon Ki to keep him company in the last days of his life, and has continued to care for her people (Dwarf and Human alike). When the gods met at the seven firs they called a truce in the godswar. The divine armies withdrew to their sacred lands and humanity had a hint of the peaceful times that would come. But the greatest of Aeron's angels, the archangel Odio, ignored his lords command. He was given over to his bloodlust and lead an army of Ira into the lands of Kilmorph. "What means the words of one who does not rule his own home? If Aeron is to share our council he must withdraw his ara from Odio" The gods agreed with Kilmorph and Aeron's protection was removed from the raging Odio, in that instant the queen of gems reached out and pulled Odio into the earth. There she left him transformed to stone, eternal testament to the power of the gods and cost of defying their will. An artist named Kheldon Ki was called before a wealthy lord and ordered to produce a statue of the lord to stand before his home for all the populace to see and revere. Kheldon Ki was a gifted artist, and all art he created was so lifelike it showed the true soul of its subject. As such, his statue of the lord radiated a sense of ego and vanity to all who looked at it. When the lord saw the completed statue, he ordered it torn down and Kheldon to spend the rest of his life in his deepest dungeons. Kheldon spent 40 years within the dungeon, blind and lonely. To fight his loneliness, he began sculpting people from the rocks in the cavern. By the end of his life, he had created hundreds of these stocky statues of men and woman all doing a variety of tasks. At a great age Kheldon lay upon the floor of the dungeon close to death. It was then that Kilmorph appeared before him and said "You have been imprisoned unjustly, for this I will grant you a wish. Choose your wish carefully though, for you will gain only one, be it for revenge against the lord who imprisoned you or a renewal of youth for you to live again." In this way Kilmorph hoped to test Kheldon, to see if he had become so bitter as to be unworthy of heaven by wishing for revenge against the lord. But Kheldon asked for neither of these two things, and instead said "I wish not revenge for it would gain me nothing, and I wish not new life, for I am ready to die; my only wish is that during my final hours I would not be alone." Kilmorph saw this as a good wish, and granted it by breathing life into all the statues Kheldon had created, and they tended to him until he died. After Kheldon's death, his soul was carried to the underworld on the back of a great dragon, and he was welcomed among the spirits of his ancestors. As for the stone people, they burrowed out of the lord's dungeon and spread through the underdark, becoming the dwarves of today. Bambur is one of the few original dwarves remaining. He was carved by Kheldon and had Kilmorph herself breathe life into him. He is nearly as talented a crafter as his creator, but Bambur makes weapons instead of statues. The first generation of Dwarves never age, they are exactly as they were when they were carved, but each generation of dwarves gets a slightly shorter lifespan. As they get farther and farther from the breath of Kilmorph, they become more mortal, in spirit and life. Bambur has had to watch this fall, the Umberguard himself has even turned away from Kilmorph, but Bambur fights on for his goddess and mother. His strength, and his weapons, are available to any that fights for Kilmorph. Category:Gods